The Show Goes On
by Hime-Love-97
Summary: It's Madness...
1. Flash Backs

**The Show Goes On**

**Konichiwa! This is my attempt at write another fic. Hopefully this one will be better than my other ones... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

><p><strong>-Flash Back-<strong>

_Tears slowly cascaded down the 5 year olds face. The pain just wouldn't go away. The pain of__losing__someone close to her was just unbearable._

_"Okaa- san" she cried,__"Why did you leave? I need you… I miss you…" A gentile hand was placed on her shoulder._

_"Hinata" said the voice. She__knew__who it was, but she could care less. "Come now, we must get back to the compound, I have a lot of things to do…." Her father said, looking calm like nothing happened, but his eyes showed pain, the pain of losing his lover, and the mother of his children. _

_He was holding Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, in his arms. Hinata just followed her father out of the graveyard to the limo waiting for them near the gates._

**~*~*~2 years later…~*~*~**

_A 7 year old Hinata sat on the swings of Konoha Park. Her tiny, bare feet dug deep into the sand. Watching all the children play with each other, wishing she had a friend she could play with._

_"Hey!" said a voice next to her. She jumped, startled by the new voice. Hinata looked up to see who this new comer was._

_"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the__future__Hokage of Konoha. Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."_

_"U-umm, w-well, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga" she said softly in her adorable, make-you-want to-keep-her-forever voice._

_"Hi! Wanna play with me and my friends?"He asked. Hinata had on a face of shock. _

_"O-Of course, I would love to play with your friends, Uzamaki- san." She replied with excitement._

_"Come on, and no need for such formality, just call me Naruto." he said smiling._

_"O-ok Naruto-kun." She replied. They walked to the group of kids._

_"Hey you guys! I brought a new friend so be nice. "Naruto said._

_"Hey there cutie, the names Kiba Inuzuka." a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks said._

_"Hi! I'm Tenten." She said. She looked like a panda, with the two Chinese buns in her hair._

_"Hey, I'm Temari "said a girl with 4 ponytails. She looked older than the rest._

_"Yo, Kankuro, nice to meet ya!" said a boy wear purple make- I mean face paint._

_"Hello, I'm Gaara… of the funk –*cue music* GAARA OF THE FU-"_

_"Shut up Gaara!" shouted Temari._

_"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha." Said the boy with a duck ass hair cut, ignoring recent event that have taking place before he could introduce himself to the beau- I mean Hyuga. Naruto scoffed._

_"Zzzzzz…" said (A/N: I have no Idea if he said it or…slept it…) a boy passed out on the grass. Temari thumped his head… with her fist. He soon woke up._

_"Ok… you already know me soo … yeaa…" said Neji, Hinata's amazing and awesomely hot cousin said._

_"AND I AM ROCK LEE, YOSH!" said a… interesting individual in green spandex._

_"There are others but they aren't here." Naruto said with a__1,000__ mega __watt smile._

_"H-hello all, I'm Hinata Hyuga." She said as she bowed politely._

_"Wow Hinata you're so adorable!" gushed Temari. Hinata blushed. Hinata and the gang sat on the grass and got to know each other a little more. _

"_So since your Neji's cousin, I guess you've lived in Konoha all your life?" asked Gaara. Hinata just nodded her head. _

"_Yosh! Hinata is filled with the power of YOUTH!" Lee cried._

"_I swear if you talk about youth ONE MORE TIME, I will grab your youth by it's roots! YOU GOT THAT?" Tenten raged. Lee nodded in fear._

"_H-have you lived i-in Konoha all you l-life?" Hinata asked._

"_No, we're originally from Suna." Temari answered._

"_W-we're?" she questioned._

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you, Gaara, Kankuro, and I are siblings." Temari explained._

"_O-oh ok! How about the r-rest of y-you?" Hinata asked. The rest of them replied with a yes._

"_OK! Since we got to know each other a little more, let's play a game." Naruto excitedly said._

_"Yea, and since Hinata is new, she gets to choose." Tenten said._

_"Well, I've never played a game before, so, you can pick a game for me."Hinata said._

_"Oh, ok let's play tag!" said Kiba. They all played tag and other games that cool kids play._

"_MAN! I'm soo hungry!" Naruto complained. "Let's go to Ichiraku's!"_

"_No." Sasuke simply replied. _

"_Teme! Quit being a teme!" Naruto shouted._

"_Hn" Sasuke replied._

"_A-ano, but what's I-Ichiraku's?" Hinata questioned oh-so-innocently._

"_WHAT! You don't know what Ichiraku's ramen is?" Naruto questioned. Hinata just shook her head. _

"_Ichiraku ramen isn't like any other ramen. Oh no! Ichiraku Ramen is like a bit of heaven in your mouth. First, we start with the noodles. These noodles aren't like any other noodles; they are hand crafted with the fine hands of an experienced noodle welder. _

_Next we move on to the broth. Now the broth is like a scrumptious river of all the flavors and spices mixed together. It is then boiled to perfection, not a hint of fat in the mixture. This is the main purpose of ramen. _

_Finally we move on to the condiments. Now my dear friend you must be asking yourself 'what's so great about the condiments?' but that is where you are wrong. The condiments aren't any cheap things you buy from any market. The veggies are picked at its freshest. The meat is so tender that it melts in your mouth. The seaweed is at its freshest._

_The conclusion is that Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the count- no, best in the WORLD!" concluded Naruto as he sat down at a stool. Everyone was shocked. _

"_6 bowl's of pork ramen, please!" Naruto asked. Everyone ordered their bowls of ramen. When Hinata got her bowl, everyone waited to see her reaction. "__Itadakimasu" Hinata said. She picked up a noodle with her chop sticks and tried it. "Oh my, this IS good!" Naruto cheered and everyone enjoyed their bowls._

**~*~*~ 3 years later...~*~*~**

_"Oh gross! Look at her, she's ugly!" said one girl._

_"Yea, look at her eyes! They're soo weird!" said the other girl._

_"WHY don't you go die in a ditch! No one likes you! Freak!" said the 3rd girl. Hinata was crying._

_'They're right, I should just die in a ditch' she thought._

_"HEY FREAK! Look at us when where talking to you!" yelled the first girl as she raised her hand to hit the girl. They all punched and kicked her till noon, that's when they left. _

_Hinata was alone on the floor, cuts and bruises decorated her pale skin. She just sat there, and cried knowing that no one could hear her wails of pain, until tears would fall no more._

_'Okaa- san...I miss you...' she thought as she just laid there on the cold ground for about an hour or so. Then she limped home._

**~*~*~ 5 years later…. ~*~*~**

_"Bye, Hinata and Neji!"Said Tenten with a tear stained face "Will miss you!" T_T!_

_"Don't work Tenten, will be back in 3 years" Neji said trying to comfort said girl. Everyone came to say good bye to Hinata and Neji because they were moving to America for 3 years due to Hiashi getting transferred there for work and crap._

_"I'll miss you Hina- Chan" said Naruto._

_"What about me?" asked Neji?_

_"Ehh…" replied Naruto with a shrug. Neji sulked and got in the Jaguar XJ (A/N: It looks amazing!)._

_"Hinata we must go soon" said Hiashi._

_"O-ok father" said Hinata. Everyone said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch with each other. Then they were off…into the sunset._

-**Flashback Over!-**

**~*~*~*~Present Day~*~*~*~**

A girl with waist long egg plant colored hair walked out of the airport.

"It's good to be home…" said Hinata Hyuga.

"Let's go Hinata" said Neji as he walked past her to the limo awaiting them. She soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Tell me!<strong>

**Review!**


	2. WTF? someone bit me!

**The Show Goes On**

**OMG! I'm sooooo happy that I got ppl that favorited and alerted this story but one review….**

**-_-'**

**Well I decided to continue but I really need some reviews! Ideas for the story are welcome :)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

"_A girl with waist long egg plant colored hair walked out of the airport._

_"It's good to be home…" said Hinata Hyuga. _

_"Let's go Hinata" said Neji as he walked past her to the limo awaiting them. She soon followed._

_**OK Present Day:**_

The limo pulled into the drive way of the Hyuga complex. Everyone piled of the car, none as anxious as Hanabi, since she doesn't really remember Konoha that well.

"WOW, this place is so …green!"Exclaimed a 14 year old Hanabi.

'Green' thought Hinata 'reminds me of Rock Lee… I wonder how everyone is…'

"Ok, let's unpack" said Hiashi as he walked into the house…slowly… for effect. They all sweat dropped. They went to help him out, so Hiashi wouldn't go into old man fury mode.

When they finished, 6 hours later, Hinata went to bed because she was a lazy.

_**The Next Day:**_

Hinata and Neji went to Konoha Leaf University to get their dorms and other crap. The secretary, Shizune, looked up from her paperwork and saw the two.

"Hello and Welcome to Konoha Leaf University, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, we came here for our dorm numbers and schedules" said Hinata.

"Ok give me your names" Shizune said. They gave them their names.

"Ah yes, ok Miss Hyuga and Mr. Hyuga, here is your stuff. Shizune handed them their room keys and schedules. Suddenly a pig busted out of the Head mistresses' office and jumped on to Shizune's lap. She hugged the pig. Neji was confused and disgusted, Hinata thought it was freakin' adorable.

They walked out of the office into the hall and out onto the campus. As they were walking, Hinata noticed blonde hair, but not just any blonde hair, spiky unkept wild hair. She nudged Neji… Hard!

"Oww! What the fuck woman!" Neji yelled/whispered.

"Look" she said as she nodded her head in the blonde's direction.

"Today is Naruto's birthday a devious smirk grew on her face. She snuck quietly behind him, 'cause she had mad ninja skills and was cool like that. She bite his ear.

"WTF!" he shouted with his loud ass self.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered into his ear with her adorable, make-you-want to-keep-her-forever voice.

_**Sai's POV:**_

This chick popped out nowhere and bit Dickless on the ear. She whispered something in his ear. Dickless froze up, but when he turned around the big boobed woman was gone, like a ninja. Suddenly she jumped on his back and kept on biting his ear. Dickless tried to remove whoever it was off his back but the human jumped onto Sasuke.

We were all watching, when I say all I mean Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, and I, Sai. She was very pretty with her porcelain skin and her pearl like eyes with a tint of Purple in them. Her body was curvy, in all the right places. I should paint her fine ass. Damn she's sexy unlike that pink haired banshee.

Oh snap! I left my pie in the oven! Oh, never mind, I took it out and CHOUJI ate it… it was an apple pie too man!

"Hey, I don't know you." she said into my ear with her adorable, make-you-want to-keep-her-forever voice.

_**Narrator's POV:**_

"Hey, I don't know you." she said into his ear with her adorable, make-you-want to-keep-her-forever voice.

"Really? Well I don't know you either" replied Sai. She squinted her eyes, then she un-squinted her eyes and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga and you're kinda cute!"

_**Kiba's POV:**_

Wait, did she say Hinata Hyuga! Omg! Their back! *excitement dance* Wait…again, did she call Sai cute? WTF man! That's MY woman! Damn! When did Hinata get so hot! It's like, damn! Shit I'm gonna jizz in my pants if I keep on like this!

_**Naruto POV: **_

Oww, man! This chick got teeth! Fuck that Hurt! Wait, HINATA! The shy wallflower from Middle School? That Hinata! DAMN! Look at them tata's all nice and round and stuff… Shit I'm gonna jizz in my pants if I keep on like this!

_**Sasukes POV: **_

Hn…that's Hinata … aka: DAMN! Shit I'm gonna jizz in my pants if I keep on like this!

_**Gaara's POV:**_

Hn… the Hyuga's have come back, maybe I could show her my moves…OF THE FUNK!

_**Kankuro's POV:**_

OMG! It's Hinata! YAY!

_**Chouji's POV:**_

Food… wow that chick's pretty… she smells of lavender and vanilla… mmm… vanilla…

_**Shikamaru's POV:**_

Well Hinata's gotten prettier over the years

_**Narrators POV: **_

Sai stared at certain parts of her body but then sensed an evil aurora.

"Hello, I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin and if you don't stop staring, I'll kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the chappie! I would be longer but my parents are staring at me intensely …<strong>

**O_o**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Pregnancy Scare

**The Show Goes On **

**Hey Hey! Thank ya'll for liken my story. It makes me so EXCITED! :D! **

**Ok when I said paring of your choice, I forgot 1 thing… NO NEJIHINA just-in case… and ya'll need to choose on which parings u want … **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time on The Show Goes On:<strong>_

_Sai stared at certain parts of her body but then sensed an evil aurora. _

"_Hello, I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin and if you don't stop staring, I'll kill you." _

_**Ok, here we go:**_

Sai looked up from her boobs to see a male version of Miss Boobies and Ass.

"Hello" replied Sai "I'm Sai." Then he put on one of his fake smiles.

"BITCH DID I ASK WHAT YOUR NAME WAS?" Neji asked/shouted.

"Yes" Sai answered. 'He's gonna die' thought everyone, some a little more happy then the rest.

"Neji, stop PMSing man" Hinata said.

"HA!"Naruto said.

"So you two, when did you get back?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, we got back yesterday." Hinata said while watching Neji glare at anyone who stared at his little cousin. Silence. Hinata decided to pet Gaara.

"Why are you petting me?"

"I'm Hungry!"Hinata moaned.

"Ok ignore my question" Gaara said.

"WELL Youthful Hinata-Chan! There's a little café close by!" Lee shouted in Hinata's ear.

'DAMN, his clothes are tight' thought Hinata.

"Hey Lee, when you get a boner, does it show?" Hinata asked all innocently. Silence. Cough.

"Yes."

"What?" Hinata questioned.

"nothing" said Lee very quickly.

"Ok, now let's get the damn food?" Chouji moaned.

"SASUKE~!" shrieked a very loud voice.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

FUCK! The bitch is here AW SH**…. (A bunch of curse words)

_**Narrators POV:**_

Sasuke turned around to look at the red headed banshee with glasses.

"Sasuke~! How are you?" Karin asked.

"I was fine until YOU got here…" Sasuke replied, glaring intensely at the bit-I mean red-head.

"Oh silly Sasuke! I know you're playing hard to get" she said as she clung to his arm, "but now I have to tell you something."

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Wait who's this bitch?" asked Karin. (A/N: I'm shocked Sai hasn't said anything…)

'Is it talking to me? Oh hell naw!' thought Hinata.

"Well I don't see a female dog anywhere near here but I do see a dirty 15 cent prostitute tryna get a man that's way out of her league" Hinata saidsoftly in her adorable, make-you-want to-keep-her-forever voice.

"HA!" Naruto laughed.

"I'll deal with you later, anyway, SASUKE! This is important." Karin shrieked.

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant with your kid." She said.

"….." "Damn Sasuke, why would u lower your standards to THAT?" asked Neji. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Karin, Why would I fuck you, let alone touch the huge gaping black hole that you call a vagina?"

"Damn…" mouthed Kiba.

"Oh Sasuke don't you remember? We were together last night." Said Karin total ignoring everything he said.

"I was at Naruto's dorm with all the guys."

"But-"Karin was cut off.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or doing some other mentally deranged guy?" asked Shika.

"Well…" thought Karin.

"Exactly" Shika said.

"Now GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE!" said Hinata. It walked off.

"Neji Stop beating Sai" said Gaara in a monotone voice. Hinata was walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"I'm bored, hungry and tired. I'm going to my dorm" Hinata said. She walked into a rock-hard chest.

"Bunny-Chan?" asked the blonde.

"Dei-kun?" asked Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaa… not my best work but it's all my parents fault. I'm sorry *sad face* <strong>

**They don't want me using the comp. no more cause I got 2 B's on my report card…. Yeaa**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Review :3**

**\/\/\/\/\/**


	4. Party Rock and the new chick!

**The Show Goes On**

**HEY! **

**I'm sorry bout the last chapter, I keep on rushing! **

**But I promise ill try to make the chapts. Better **

**Omg! I'm sorry I kept EVERYONE waiting! My life is soo hectic right now. Death, School, no internet, a trip, and writers block. So go ahead and beat me with a stick, I deserve it…**

**YAY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

Hinata was walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"I'm bored, hungry and tired. I'm going to my dorm" Hinata said. She walked into a rock-hard chest. "Bunny-Chan?" asked the blonde.

"Dei-kun?" asked Hinata.

_**Ok let's do this:**_

"Is that really you, un?" asked Deidara (3).

"OMG, its Dei-kun~" squealed Hinata, as she jumped on his back and started to play with his hair.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in like Forever!" Hinata asked.

"Bunny-Chan, we saw each other a week before you left, un" Deidara stated as he tried to pry her off his back.

"You ass wipe! You can't just go around running over people!" shouted a young man with sexy ass eyes and silver hair.

"Hi Hidan!" said Hinata as she waved to him.

"Oh my fucking god! It's Bunny-Chan! How the fuck, are you doing?" said Hidan (3)

"Wow, kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Sai.

"No I kiss yours, you pale bitch!" replied Hidan.

"Ha! He told you like a boss!" Kiba laughed. Sai stayed quiet.

"Hidan, shut up" declared Itachi as he walked in like a boss (3).

"He told him like a boss!" Kiba laughed.

"BUNNY-CHAN~~~!" Tobi shouted, as he ran to Hinata, like a boss (3).

"Hey Hina-Chan" Kisame said like an assistant (/3). Everyone Booed.

"I feel loved!" Hinata said "but not by you!" she said glaring at Kisame. He sulked in a corner.

"wheres Sasori-kun?" asked Hinata.

"hes somewhere" replied Itachi while glaring at the foolish little brother.

"How is Tobi's Bunny-Chan doing?" Tobi asked squeezing her in a hug. he also squeezed her boobs in the process. Many boys were NOT happy.

"Im fine" replied Hinata.

"I'm not!" cried Chouji out of hunger.

_**Time Skip~ Time Skip~**_

After they finally fed Chouji, Hinata left *cough* escaped *cough* from everyone bombarding her with questions.

'_1010… reminds me of Tenten Yay!' _ Hinata thought as she lugged her stuff towards the elevator.

"The hell? Out of service! "Hinata yelled. She looked at the stairs.

'_I have to carry this crap up the damn stairs!'_ she thought. She went to work.

_**Oh look a time skip!**_

'_I think I'm dead'_ Hinata thought as she lay, face first, in the hallway. People passing by just stared at the girl, spread out like an eagle on the floor.

The very dirty floor.

Hinata got up and regained herself. She pulled out her iPod and went thru it.

'Party Rock Anthem! YOSH!'

_**Hinata: Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

Hinata sang with and amazing voice down the hall towards her dorm.

_**Hinata**_: _**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

She got to her dorm, got the key out and, opened the door.

_**Hinata: We just wanna see you**_

_**Voice: Shake that**_

That wasn't Hinata.

A girl with a chubby face, brown eyes, and two buns on top of her head sang that part.

"Tenten!" Hinata shouted enthusiastically. "I missed you!"

"Hey what about me?" said another voice. a girl with four spiky ponytails walked out.

"Temair!" Hinata shouted with unbelief. She froze. A individual that she has never seen in her life was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, not be rude or anything but, who are you?" asked Hinata.

Said individual looked up and smiled.

"well i'm..."

* * *

><p><strong>OK! <strong>

**I'm not very happy with this chapter. It was rushed.**

**But I didn't wanna keep you all waiting so here it is! **

**I'll try and get the next chapter ASAP.**

**Like it? Love it? Tell me!**

**Review!**


	5. Author's Note: Important !

**The Show Goes On**

Authors Note

**HEY! **

**I'm back! Yea I've been gone for quite a while but, I'm back now :3… Well not really… I've decided to make a new chapter since forever but I got hit with a killer writers block so… yea…. **

**I will continue the story! Yay! Right now I'm just editing the chapters. I don't think I can really do this by myself because my grammar is atrocious.**

**Also, as I was looking over my other chapters, I noticed that I need a Beta…so you get the point… I need a beta**

**T.T**

**Really I don't get it. I was born in America and I speak it but I can't pass a frikkin grammar test to save my life! Like a subordinating conjunction follows an adverb…? I can't remember that! **

**Thank GOD for spell check…**

**Anyways, I will be editing most of my stories and maybe have some new ones soon . **

**There's another reason I haven't been working on my stories… **

**The Sims 3 **

**Yes! That game is soo additive! It's like my drug! I've been collecting the games for a few months now and I only got 4 . That's progress!**

**I need a life.**

**I love You Guys soo much and I thank you for those who still support me even though I abandoned you for a few months, almost a year…**

**I might make my other story **_Baldness! _**A multi-chapter story since I got some request for that. And I'm gonna fix it too. **

**Okay Bye! **

**-Hime**


End file.
